


It was only fair

by JennyDyn



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, basically bad shit all around lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDyn/pseuds/JennyDyn
Summary: My take on the events which lead to Anne stealing the calamity box!





	It was only fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so if you have any criticism I'd love to hear it! Please be kind though, I'm sensitive haha
> 
> This work was inspired by "Rules are meant to be broken" by GrantOtters! You can read that here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350439
> 
> Also, all of the theories/headcanons in this will probably get disproven pretty quick, so please read before it becomes obsolete lmao

Anne was sick and tired. She hadn’t seen her friends the whole week, trapped working at her parents’ Thai restaurant once again. Don’t get her wrong, she loved the restaurant, she loved her culture! Her parents, however…

Well, it’d be unfair to say she didn’t love them. Of course she did, they were her family! But every now and then, she did catch herself hoping for a life without them.

For as long as she could remember, she’d been cornered by them, never allowed to do anything fun. Always working, always studying, always trying her best to please them. She couldn’t let them down, she should be thankful for them, she should make them happy. They were the reason she was in this world in the first place, after all. It was only fair.

But then, she’d met Sasha and Marcy. And they had saved her. They’d taught her that she was her own person, that she didn’t need to follow all of the rules set for her. Suddenly, she had friends, she had happiness, her life had meaning. 

And well, it was only fair to repay them, right? So, she bought them gifts, let them have her stuff, did whatever they asked her to. She didn’t always like it, but Sasha and Marcy were worth it. They were worth everything.

“Hey! Over here!”

Anne was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by Marcy’s voice coming through the window. 

As she looked out, she saw her friends outside. Marcy had climbed the tree outside to reach the second story window of Anne’s room, while Sasha was sitting further back on a rock.

Anne took a moment to steady herself and responded as casually as she could: “Hi guys!”

“Wanna come out and do stuff?” asked Sasha.

And oh, did she want to. However, she knew her break would be over any minute now and she couldn’t afford to miss any more shifts. So, with a heavy heart, she responded: “I can’t, I have to work today”

“Come on! I’m sure they can manage without you”

“Yeah, exactly! Come on, please Anne!” begged Marcy.

“For our friendship!”

And after that, what could she say? It was only fair.

So, she relented, opened the window further and climbed out. By now, she was used to this, she’d done it so many times before. The girl knew all the footholds, all the places to grab. And in just a few seconds, she was effortlessly leaning against the tree.

“So, what are we doing today?” Anne inquired.

“Nothing much, any suggestions?”

“No, not rea-”

Suddenly, Anne heard the sound of a door opening. She glanced at her phone. Her break was over. And if her mom caught them, she’d be in big trouble.

So, she did what any reputable teenager would have done, shouting “RUN!” at her friends and doing exactly that.

And so they made their escape. Anne could feel the wind in her hair as she rushed through the streets and back alleys to get to their usual hangout spot as soon as possible. 

Anne got there first, as usual. Not far behind her was Sasha, and then Marcy a few feet after her. They’d conquered a small patch of land behind a local thrift store, complete with railings and cement blocks to sit on. Nobody else dared to get too close to the area. They all knew it was Sasha, Marcy and Anne’s and theirs only.

“How do you guys always run so fast?” Marcy huffed, but only received giggles in response.

Soon, the girls had already settled into a comfortable conversation.

\---

“And they’re just so annoying!” Anne exclaimed: “It’s like they can’t bear the thought of me having any fun!”

“I get it, miss Kensley is the same way,” sighed Marcy. She was, of course, talking about her latest foster parent.

“What is it with adults and being against fun?” agreed Sasha.

“Sometimes I wish I could just run away from it all,” 

And well, wasn’t it suddenly far too quiet? Anne hadn’t meant to say that. Especially not in front of her friends. What if they thought she was weird now? Or a bad person? Oh god, they probably hated her now-

But before Anne could panic more, Sasha questioned: “Why don’t you?”

The brown-haired girl simply stared at the blonde one in shock for a moment.

“Run away, that is,” Sasha clarified. 

“Because that would mean leaving you behind,” Anne could feel the tears forming now, and quickly swept any moisture away with the back of her hand. She couldn’t look weak. Not right now.

“Well, why don’t we all run away together then?” the taller teen asked.

“Yeah!” Marcy joined in, looking determined: “We could do it!”

Anne was frozen. She did want to go, but could she really just escape everything? What about Domino? Would her parents even remember to feed the poor cat? But it’s not like she could just say no. If this was what her friends wanted to do, she’d go with them. It was only fair.

“Okay,” Anne finally said: “But when?”

“When do you want to?”

“As soon as possible,” stated Marcy.

“Next Monday, after school it is then,” Sasha declared: “gather all of your stuff over the weekend”

And with that, it was established. They were running away from home. And they were doing it together.

“See you guys on Monday, then,” Anne quipped and waved to her friends. Only Marcy waved back. 

But it’s not like Anne was expecting Sasha to wave. She’d already done so much for her, she couldn’t want more. It was only fair.

\---

“Guys, I have a bad feeling about this,” Anne said, her voice staggering.

“Come on Anne! You can do it!” Marcy encouraged.

“But is this really the right thing to do?”

“If you can’t even steal a music box, how do you think you’ll be able to run away?” stated Sasha, as nonchalantly as ever: “Do it for our friendship!”

And well, she was right, Anne supposed. They really did need the money and the mesmerizing chest was sure to give them just that. And besides, she’d do anything for her friends. Just like they’d do for her.

It was only fair.


End file.
